


Moonlit

by InFamousHero



Series: Service & Sacrifice [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Gentle Sex, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFamousHero/pseuds/InFamousHero
Summary: Fear can taint even the deepest trust, something Maiev and Naisha have had to tackle on their journey of recovery together. But such things are made to be overcome, all the more when you do it together...





	Moonlit

Elune cast Her moonlight across Teldrassil as a shimmering, gossamer curtain, broken into dappled shadow by its great canopy. The night was peaceful and Maiev thanked Her for it. Certainly, her Watchers kept order, but it was proper to thank the Mother Moon regardless and she had grown comfortable in doing so once more.

Naisha was getting there, at her own pace, in her own time, and Maiev made no comment. Even then, when they discussed Elune and Her actions, or inaction, it was always amiable. Maiev understood the reluctance better than any.

When it came to leisure time Maiev found herself at a loss, unfamiliar with the concept of actually separating work and life. Work _was_ life, as far as she was concerned, while many of the old Watchers carved out spaces distinctly apart from their prison duties over the monsters that dripped in from the surface.

Jarod often told her she was too serious, too rigid.

Maiev winced and stoked the cooking fire. She didn’t want to think about him or his frank refusal to apologise, to even recognise his actions as hurtful. He tried to talk  to her once more after the Summit debacle, tried to press back into her life and argue his case. The only argued about the past, he accused her of everything from abandonment to tarnishing the family name, desperate for something to make her cave to his need to feel guiltless.

The look on his face when her fist met his jaw was burned into her memory. She knocked him flat and dizzy, wondering what exactly had struck him before his rattled brain caught up with his position on the ground.

She blinked hard and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Jarod was gone now, scuttling off with the _Sentinels_ and General Feathermoon at the other end of the continent. Let him pretend he had the high ground. She was done shedding tears over her feckless brother, but that didn’t mean the issue failed to linger on her thoughts like a fat tick adjusting its teeth.

Soft footfalls made her ears twitch and the tension began to bleed from her shoulders even before Maiev turned her head to see their owner.

Naisha smiled and Maiev’s heart lifted with the corners of her lips. She rose to take the satchel from Naisha’s offering hand and they shared a brief kiss. Naisha stole another from her cheek and left to change, eager to be out of her gear now that the night was coming to a close.

Things were quiet; they could afford it for once.

Opening the satchel revealed a bottle of plum wine and cuts of venison, seasoned at the stall with the seller’s own favourite blend of herbs. They tried it a week or so ago and found it enjoyable.

With the fire already going and the grill set over it, Maiev got to work splitting wild mushrooms and heating up a small spoon of rendered boar fat to fry them in. She jostled the small pan only slightly and by the time she laid the cuts out to start sizzling she heard the front door open and shut.

Naisha’s arms looped around her waist, coupled only half a second later by the pressure and warmth of a body moulding itself against her back. Maiev straightened and placed her hands over Naisha’s. She closed her eyes, breathing slowly and relishing in the closeness. Lips brushing the back of her neck made her stop and sent a pleasurable shiver cascading down her spine when it became a kiss.

“Welcome home,” Maiev murmured, managing to beat down the tightness of her throat. Naisha’s little chuckle did nothing to help.

“It smells good,” she said, letting go of Maiev and picking up the bottle of wine. She filled two cups and held out one with a warm smile and a look in her eyes that did everything to weaken the knees. Maiev took the offered cup, wordlessly nodding in thanks as she fought with herself over the encroaching sensation of helpless adoration hitting her like a wave. She drank half the cup without thinking and cleared her throat after, looking at the food.

So, Naisha was in a mood…

She took a breath, turning the implications and silent questions over in her head. It wasn’t so recent a development that she didn’t know what to think. Time to claw back some semblance of a life, with time to rest and enjoy and _heal_ —it opened doors to parts of herself long since shut away.

There were several ventures that never went too far, but she knew the feel of Naisha’s skin against her own, how their bodies fit together when they lay awake, kissing and murmuring gentle nothings. It wasn’t for lack of trying that it didn’t go further.

Exhaling, she came back to the present and handed Naisha her cup so she could deal with the food. She could decide after they had eaten.

As before, the venison was delicious and backed up by the nutty, earthen flavours of wild mushroom and the sweet tang of the wine, dinner was a pleasantly sensual, aromatic affair.

They spoke little, comfortable in the silence and simply enjoying the shared company. Occasionally one would ask the other about something relating to work, but it died down quickly, both eager to refocus on the now. Now was a bubble, pushing out the world and all its problems, leaving only them.

When the food was done they cleaned up together, quickening the chore, hastening what came after. The grill was returned to a dying firepit dripping fresh water and the pan placed face down on it to dry.

Maiev finished drying her hands on her trousers only for slimmer hands to slip around her waist again. She turned, finding Naisha at her back, a smile on her lips and a fire in her lidded eyes. The answer came soon enough. Maiev brought her hands to Naisha’s cheeks and drew her in. The kiss was light at first, deepening quickly once the flame in Naisha spread to Maiev like a spark on the tongue. Naisha’s still tasted of wine.

She pulled back, catching her breath, her body struggling with itself between something vulnerable and something familiar. Maiev forced calmed on herself, unwilling to be shown up by her own faulty nerves again.

Naisha wore adoration and sympathy like a second skin, even as she toyed with the hem of Maiev’s shirt, threatening the muscles of her lower back with an exploratory fingertip. The touch sent a twitch skittering up her back.

Speaking in a low murmur, Naisha soothed those wayward nerves simply by being. “What do you want?”

Maiev murmured back a simple answer. “You.”

That was all Naisha needed, she took Maiev’s hand and they returned to the safety of their shared home.

Clothes didn’t fly, there was no rush, no feverish struggle to shed boundaries and barriers. Between slow, methodical kisses ties quietly came loose and buttons were threaded free. Maiev jumped despite herself when she felt Naisha’s palm against her bare stomach. It drifted across her waist to her hip, joined by a twin that slipped around and up her spine. A reflexive burble of nervous giggles wormed out, foreign in her throat and stoking a fire that went from her cheeks to the tip of her ears.

Naisha made no comment. Her lips curved up in the darkness and she pulled Maiev closer, brushing the shirt from her shoulders. Their feet made a slow, shuffling path towards the bed, stepping around or over lost clothes along the way.

Maiev simply focused all the attention she could on Naisha, how warm she was, how close she was, how _right_ that closeness felt—she didn’t want this to be the same as last time.

They finally reached the bed and Naisha tipped back, pulling Maiev down on top of her. There were only a few seconds of weightlessness before her hands were on the mattress and Naisha’s lips were seeking hers again. The mattress nagged at the back of her mind, its texture out of place. Maiev took a second to realise it was one of their towels. The top sheets were pulled back.

She couldn’t help but chuckle, breaking an otherwise lovely kiss. Naisha smiled dryly at her and pulled her back in. The kiss was brief and Maiev drew a hand down Naisha’s body, down between her breasts and stomach. Her breasts Maiev paid more attention to with her lips and tongue, having learned how to stoke a fire in Naisha from their previous endeavours.

It was a tactile reward, to feel her lover’s surreptitious squirms and trembles, the hitch in Naisha’s breath as a nipple hardened in her mouth. The point of her canine brushed the edge of it and fingers tightened in her hair. Not enough to hurt, no, that wasn’t the point—Naisha gently pulled her up. Maiev stopped at Naisha’s neck and collarbone, lavishing that warm, taut flesh in kisses and occasionally drawing her tongue along a dip or rise.

She drew back and Naisha let go, watching her with lidded eyes. They were calm, warm and utterly relaxed, watching the last of her clothing slip down her legs and disappear to the floor. She reached up and pulled Maiev back down, parting her thighs to draw up her knees and wrap her legs around Maiev’s hips.

Eager heels dug into her and Maiev flushed at the pressure. Naisha’s thighs and their juncture were impeccably warm, with only the thin barrier of her own smallclothes in the way. She huffed and sent Naisha a look, unsure what exactly she was trying to convey with it.

Laughter, light and heartening, spilled from Naisha’s throat. She stroked a hand through Maiev’s hair and grinned. “Something for another time, perhaps?” she murmured, with an appealingly demonstrative grind of the hips.

Her head _swam_ at the suggestion and Maiev swallowed hard. Words utterly abandoned her, leaving her with little better than an unintelligible grumble in response. More laughter that sent a pleasant tingle down her spine—she dipped her head and muffled it with a kiss. Naisha certainly didn’t argue, her tongue deepening it to make Maiev’s thoughts slippery for the second time in as many minutes.

They broke for air and Naisha unhooked her legs, keeping them spread. “Go on,” she murmured, her voice heavy.

The trust was implicit and mutual, so Maiev felt no concern as she lowered her hand to the crux of Naisha’s thighs. Her folds were invitingly wet and warm, easing each exploratory stroke that drew a small, pleasurable gasp from her. A look of distant concentration grew on her brow and emboldened Maiev to continue, pressing harder as she did so. There were no signs of discomfort yet, but that didn’t stop her from watching for them.

Naisha slipped a hand into her hair, eyes fluttering. “Inside,” she whispered.

Maiev slipped a single digit inside, twisting slightly as she drew it out and spread fresh, hot arousal through Naisha’s folds.  She slipped in again, and again, each time teasing, each time watching the flutter and twitch of Naisha’s stomach and thighs with a great deal of carnal satisfaction.

By now, her breathing had grown heavier and Naisha huffed, pulling Maiev closer. Her lips caught the edge of Maiev’s ear, coating it a rush of hot breath. “Another, no more,” she breathed.

She was more than happy to oblige and slowly pressed in with a second finger. Those warm, pliant walls clutched but never tight enough to give her pause. If they _were_ tight she wouldn’t be doing this. As it was, Naisha was almost purring. She drew her fingers back and slipped back in as arousal coated them a second time, easing their way. The rhythm was slow and steady, the occasional twist and curl of her fingers leading to Naisha leaning her head back, bottom lip caught a canine and eyes falling shut.

She brushed her thumb over Naisha’s clit on a thrust and those eyes briefly fluttered open. Naisha gasped and grappled for her shoulder. “Again,” she panted, “again.” Maiev did as she was told, slow, deliberate thrusts and strokes, back and forth, back and forth, working the tension in Naisha until it made her toes curl and broken her speech down into one word pants of encouragement.

Again, _again,_ she thrust again and a halting moan erupted from Naisha’s throat. Her body tensed and trembled, clutching at Maiev’s fingers as if to keep them there. When her body relaxed, Maiev carefully withdrew her hand and smiled, watching Naisha’s chest rise and fall in recovery.

A deep, pleased hum escaped Naisha and she opened her eyes with a look on her face that reminded Maiev of a particularly self-satisfied nightsaber.

She pushed herself up and wrapped an arm around Maiev’s shoulders, kissing her deeply. There was little time to respond to that before Maiev felt an experienced hand against her breast. Her body was practically buzzing, threatening to turn the warm tension between her legs into uncomfortable tightness. She surrendered and let Naisha turn them over.

Her smallclothes were finally done away with and she held her breath, pushing down on a latent feeling of vulnerability that could not be abided. She was safe here; there was no need for it.

Naisha’s lips and tongue drew down to her breasts and she gasped, closing her eyes to sink in the sensation of warm pressure that came with such attention.

Fingertips brushed between her thighs and everything whipped to a halt. Maiev swallowed an immediate grunt of dismay, her cheeks flushing with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

She was barely even damp, not nearly enough to make this smooth or easy.

Consternation twisted her mouth and they both sat up, only Naisha was cupping her face before she could find something to say. “Remember the oil?” she murmured.

Maiev blinked, thrown for a moment. She thought back to last time, when this exact _thing_ happened and she was too affronted to continue. Naisha had kissed her brow and convinced her to come to an alchemist shop run by a very _knowledgeable_ elder woman. “It’s as good a time to try it, but only if you want to.”

She _did_ want to. There was a solution this time. She nodded and Naisha leaned over to the bedside cabinet, pulling out a slender glass flask from the top drawer. The oil inside smelled of sweet almonds and Naisha smiled sympathetically, urging Maiev to lie down. She put up no resistance and breathed deeply, trying to banish her irritation.

The second touch was easier than the first but just as slow. Naisha took her time to work in the oil with thoughtful, circular motions that did just as much to ease things along as they did wind Maiev up like a bow string.

Suitably eased along, Naisha set the flask aside and returned half her attention to Maiev’s breasts. There would be no penetrative venture here as Maiev took no pleasure in it and Naisha respected that completely.

Slow, teasing upstrokes against her clit had Maiev shivering each time Naisha did it and she grinned lightly. Bringing back those circular motions every other stroke toyed with the hood of her clit and the nerves beneath, inflaming the tension inside to a breaking point quicker than either expected.

Maiev yelped and went taut, strangling the noise waiting in her throat. It wasn’t a dignified noise and she bit down on her bottom lip, twisting her hips away from Naisha’s hand before it forced the matter. She let go of the breath she was holding and breathed deep, her heart pounding, her legs feeling soft and utterly useless in the moment.

Warm lips tickled her ear and she heard Naisha laugh before she opened her eyes. Naisha was smiling down at her, not mocking, nor patronizing, nothing like what her wayward nerves may have once tried to convince her would come. No, it was a lover’s smile, comforting and layered in adoration.

She pulled Naisha down on top of her, meeting in a brief but sweet kiss. Naisha pulled the sheets up around them and Maiev pulled her close, for once the cuddler and not the cuddled as they let sleep take over their spent bodies.


End file.
